1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull handle mounted on a tailgate of on automobile, and more particularly to a tailgate pull handle of an automobile adapted for a short person""s easier use in holding the pull handle to close the tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile in equipped with openable and closeable doors for loading and unloading and particularly a one-box car such as jeep, van, five-door vehicle and the like is arranged with a tailgate for loading and unloading cargoes, luggage and the like. A tailgate 50 is rotably mounted via a hinge 51 to an upper end of roof panel (R) which is a rear side of a body (B) as illustrated in FIG. 8, and when the tailgate 50 is opened and closed, luggage can be loaded into or unloaded through the rear side of the automobile.
At this time, the tailgate 50 is mounted at an inner side thereof with a pull handle 52 for closing the tailgate 50, and in other words, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a recessed pull handle 52 is formed at a trim panel 54 fixedly provided at an inner side of a tailgate inner panel 53.
When the tailgate 50 is opened, it rises relatively high up, such that the recessed pull handle 52 is formed at a lower part of the tailgate trim panel 54 in order to close the tailgate 50.
However, there is a problem in that recessed pull handle thus formed at the tailgate trim panel in that it is difficult for a relatively short person to hold the pull handle and to pull the tailgate, resulting in inconvenience in closing the tailgate. In other words, the pull handle positioned high at the opened tailgate provides no convenience to a relatively short person in holding same and closing the tailgate.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate pull handle of automobile adapted to lower a pull handle formed at a tailgate when the tailgate is opened, thereby allowing a short person to have an easy access to the pull handle for closing same.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a tailgate pull handle of an automobile, the pull handle comprising:
a handle coupled to hinge means at an inner lower side of a trim panel and protruded at one side thereof into the trim panel;
a slider formed with a hitching groove for interlocking with an inner lateral end of the trim panel at the handle and supported by guide means for elevation;
resilient means for applying resilience to lower the slider; and
a piston coupled to a lower end of the slider and protruded to a lower surface of the trim panel for contact with a body.